Its Good To Be Back
by FordLey
Summary: When the Rebels were taking Jai home the former cadet finds out just how much Dev's (Ezra) roommate, Zeb, missed him. And Jai can't help himself but sit back, try to stay quiet and watch the show. Voyeur Jai. Zezra lemon. If you're not comfortable with ANY of this then don't read.


It's Good to Be Back

"And this hallway leads to our bedrooms." Sabine told Jai as she gave him a tour of the Ghost. "The last door on the left is mine."

"Thanks for the tour Sabine," Jai thanked the Mandalorian. "If it is not too much to ask, may I see your room, please?"

Sabine nodded yes.

She led him to the end of the hall in front of her door. The doors opened and the two entered the room. Jai's eyes were wide as he looked around at all the paintings in Sabine's room, all the colors and variety of shapes and pictures in the form of paint in the walls.

"So, you're an artist?"

Sabine gave an overly dramatic gasp placing a hand on her heart, "What gave it away?" she said in mocked shock.

Jai laughed. Sabine chuckled with him.

"But yeah," she said with a soft smile. "I'm an artist."

"We never see anything this colorful or spontaneous at the academy."

"I used to be go to an Imperial academy," Sabine said, "it's one of the reasons why I left and joined this crew."

"Hey, do you want to see something funny?" Sabine suddenly asked before Jai could wonder about the other reasons why she the academy.

"Umm, sure," Jai replied.

Sabine led him into the room at the other side of the hallway. The sixteen-year-old female pointed her thumb to the left of the room. Jai looked at where she pointed and burst into laughter. He fell to the floor as he began cackling and rolling on the floor. "T-the-they look l-like idiots," tears were rolling down his face.

"What makes it even funnier is _this _actually happened." Sabine referenced the graffiti she painted on wall of a cartoonish looking Ezra falling on Zeb in their bunks.

After a while Jai's laughter had dumbed down to chuckling.

"By the way, I wouldn't roll around on these floors for very long if I were you."

"Why?" Jai asked confounded as he stood up.

"Umm," Sabine debated on whether or not to tell him something, "Nothing."

Jai raised an eyebrow in suspicion but the subject quickly changed when he felt his stomach growled. Sabine heard it.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," answered Jai, looking kind of sheepish.

"Well, I'm no help in that department," said Sabine, "you should go ask the "Pair of Snack Kings". They should still be in the kitchen. They'll help you."

"Weren't they eating when we left an hour ago?"

"Yes, that's why they're called the "Pair of Snack Kings"," Sabine explained, "If they're not eating one thing they're devouring each other."

"I-I'm sorry what?" Jai thought that he might have misheard what she said. _"Devouring each other"? What does that mean, besides cannibalism?_

"If they're not eating one thing they're devouring something else," Sabine 'repeated'. "What did you think I said?"

"Uh…nothing," Jai said. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen."

"And I'll be in my room painting if you need anything," Sabine said.

"Okay, thanks," they exited the cabin with Sabine going to her room and Jai went down the hallway towards the way he thinks is the kitchen. He remembered all the rooms Sabine had explained to him about and took the necessary route to the kitchen. When he got there the automatic door didn't open. Jai tried pushing one of the buttons on the side. Well, the door opened but only by a couple of inches.

_Does the door have a glitch or something?_

Jai paused when he heard something sound from inside the kitchen. It sounded like…moaning?

Confounded, yet curious, Jai peeked through the small gap the door left and almost screamed at the scene he's witnessing.

His former classmate was kissing that Lasat, Zeb he thinks is his name, with their bodies pressed _very_ closely together. They were kissing each other with their tongues and Jai could actually _see_ the little organs as they swirled and danced together.

"I missed you," Zeb said huskily into his mate's ear after breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too," said Ezra, breathless.

"It's been so long since the last time I've touched you,"

Jai sneered in disgust. He was against same-sex relationships and if they were some other couple Jai would have barged right in and tell them that what they were doing was repulsive and wrong. But he didn't do this for three reasons:

Number 1, the door was open ajar. If he makes his appearance known to the couple than there was a fifty percent chance that they could probably open the door from the inside then Zeb would probably chase him around the ship and kill him. The other fifty percent was if the door _was_ glitch-y and he made himself known, Jai has no doubt that Zeb could rip the door right out of its slider chase him around the ship and kill him.

Number 2, Zeb scares Jai and he really doesn't want to do or say anything to anger the Lasat for fear of being broken in half like a twig.

Number 3, Jai cares for Dev's feelings, and judging by the way they acted together they must really like each other. Jai cares too much for his friend and doesn't want to hurt him in fear of losing their friendship, despite the fact that they may never be able to see each other again after he and his mother go into hiding.

His attention was brought back to reality when he realized the two lovers were stark naked. He blushed profoundly at the scene as his friend wrapped his legs around the Lasat and then was carried over to a counter. Zeb lift his young lover's legs up by the thighs to give him better access to Ezra's entrance as he licked the blunette.

Ezra gasped and loudly moaned out his lover's name. His head was thrown back in pleasure. Bridger leaned on his left arm to keep himself balanced as his other hand automatically found its place on the back of Zeb's head. Ezra tried to thrust as much as he could onto Zeb's tongue with those large hands wrapped completely around his thighs, allowing him very little movement.

Jai would've gagged at the scene, he _wanted_ to gag at it, but for some reason he found all this very arousing. The moans his eardrums received was processed through his brain then sent a spark of pleasure down his spine and to his groin. Jai tried his best to keep himself from touching _that_ area of himself. He couldn't give in. He wasn't going to jerk off to his friend being taken by his lover. It just wasn't right! He's not gay, he's straight. Yet he can't help but get mesmerized into the dirty scene before him.

Zeb had pulled away from Ezra's behind and gave the younger a short-lived kiss on the lips before whispering something into his ear that made him blush. Ezra also whispered something into Zeb's ear that wasn't in Jai's frontal view. Ezra gasped lightly when Zeb trailed his tongue over his neck. While the teen was distracted, Zeb aligned himself to Ezra's entrance then started to push himself inside with an impatient thrust.

"AH! Zeb! I hate it when you don't use any lube on yourself," Ezra whined, but his body shook in pleasure.

"Sorry," the Lasat apologized, "but after a month without you, I get a little impatient. I needed to fuel up on Ezra."

"What the hell does that mean? Ah!" Ezra yelped when Zeb pushed himself fully into his hole. "Y-you're…not using…my blood…as lubri…cation."

"You don't have much of a choice," Zeb started thrusting, but at a slow pace so as not to hurt the human teen.

Ezra was gasping and moaning.

It was getting harder and harder for Jai to resist touching himself. His hands were twitching towards his throbbing member that he tried his best to ignore.

"Ah! Zeb," Ezra moaned loudly. "Yes, right there! Right there!" Zeb obliged to his lover's plea and pounded Ezra into the counter. "AH! Harder! Harder!"

Jai couldn't take it anymore. He rubbed at the bulge in his pants. Jai covered his mouth with his other hand to hold back his moans so as not to get caught and so he could continue listening to the couple make love.

Ezra wrapped his legs around Zeb's waist while his arms found the base of the Lasat's thick purple neck like it was his lifeline.

"Aaah! Zeb, faster," Ezra pleaded.

"Ooh, Ezra," the Lasat growled in ecstasy. "You feel so nice, so tight."

When just rubbing himself through his pants wasn't enough, Jai slipped his hand down his pants and stroked his hard member. His excitement took a new height when his imagination started up and saw himself as the one taking Ezra and it was his own member that slid in and out of his ex-classmate with his name falling from Ezra's lips. It didn't take long for the former Imperial academy student to reach his climax. Jai choked on a moan, releasing a shuttering breath. To Jai's dismay, the two lovers were still at it. He wished he hadn't come so soon. But at least it didn't last for too long.

Ezra drowned out his moans by kissing Zeb on the mouth. His thrusting hips stilled and his moans seeped through the kiss as released onto his own stomach. The padawan twitched and moaned every time Zeb thrusts inside of him. Zeb moves away from the kiss to trail his tongue down to Ezra's neck. The Lasat found a scar on the shoulder, licks it for a moment, makes one final deep thrust into his mate then bites into the scarred flesh causing Ezra to cry out and Jai to gasp in complete shock. Ezra moans softly, rubbing the back of Zeb's head encouragingly.

Jai's eyes were bulging out of its sockets in shock when he saw blood. That creature was _drinking_ Ezra's blood and he was encouraging it? Was he masochistic? No, he couldn't be. He complained about Zeb going in dry.

Several licks were applied to the wound Zeb made and was brought up to kiss lover on the lips who, without a doubt, could taste his own blood. The lovers kissed each other passionately.

Getting over the shocked of seeing blood, he grew envious of their relationship. Jai wondered if he would ever find anybody who cared for him like Zeb cared for Ezra.

Sighing, Jai pressed his forehead against the cold metal door. He felt so lonely. Ezra was his only friend. A hole was left in his heart years ago when his father left him and his mother for some man he barely even knew, thus sparking his homophobia, and Ezra had filled that void with their friendship. Jai was an only child and Ezra gave him to chance of what it's like to have a sibling. And because of their sibling bond he doesn't want to hate Ezra because of his sexuality.

Jai's thoughts started to wonder on a something he never thought he would ever think about. What guys would do for him? He hadn't met any girls at the academy, the boys and girls were kept separated in the building. Oleg was actually good looking underneath his helmet but he was a jerk. Jai barely paid attention to any of the other cadets except for Zare. Now Zare was something else. Jai didn't find him too attractive but he was really nice, and a good friend too. So, one day if he meets Zare again. Maybe, just maybe, he'll try to ask him out. He still had a queasy feeling in his stomach from thinking about dating a guy, but he did genuinely like Zare.

Jai nearly has a heart attack when the door opened to the fully clothed couple who looked down at Jai, who had fell on his butt in terror, with smirks on their faces.

"Now, did our little voyeur guest enjoy the show?"

Jai sputtered. "Wha-what? How did you know?"

"I could hear you even with Ezra's moaning," Zeb said.

"Yeah, and I can sense you watching us," Ezra realized what Zeb had just said and gave the Lasat an offended glare. "Hey!"

"Y-you're not g-going to do anything t-to me, are you?" Jai was shaking in fear afraid they, mostly the Lasat, would hurt him.

"Pft, no," Zeb scoffed.

"But you should know about respecting other people's privacy Jai," said Ezra.

"I know, I know," Jai said, "I wanted to look away but I-I couldn't help but watch." The brunette ran a hand down his face. "I don't even like guys. I don't know what came over me to get excited about two other guys "doing it" together."

Zeb and Ezra looked to each other then back to Jai.

"Listen kid," Zeb said, "there's nothing to be ashamed about that. I mean, it's not like you were partaking in the action."

_No, but I wanted to._ Jai thought but he didn't it say out loud.

"So, why did you come back here?" Ezra asked Jai, leaning against the doorway.

As if to answer his question for him, Jai's stomach growled noisily.

"Well, there's your answer," Zeb said with a smirk full of humor.

"Come on," Ezra held out his hand for Jai, "we'll help you out in finding something to eat."

Jai took the offer to help him off the floor.

"Oh, and Jai," Ezra said before he could enter the kitchen, "are you going to tuck yourself back in? Or do you want me to do it for you?" he teased. Zeb gave Ezra a look that said, '_Don't joke like that kid'._

Jai blushed profoundly and tucked himself back into his Imperial pants. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ezra moved from leaning against the doorway to Zeb's side to assist the teen in walking.

Jai wondered if Zare would do the same for him if they should ever end up together. Jai quickly shook his head to rid of the thought. They weren't going to end up together and they will never end up together! Kell felt confusion when he had the urge to cry at that statement his homophobia puts in his mind.

"Jai, come on," Ezra called to his friend from the table. Jai nods, his stomach rumbles as the two helped him get his snack. They made him some weird type of sandwich hybrid thing, but it tasted good.

Ezra, still sitting at the table, brings Zeb down to him and kisses him on the lips.

"It's good to have you back," Zeb told his younger lover.

"It's good to be back." Ezra smiled at the Lasat.

Jai rolled his eyes slightly, _This is going to be the longest snack ever._


End file.
